


Le kangourou Jaune

by opelleam



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un cri de haine s'échappe des lèvres de Sasuke alors que l'envie de tuer Naruto parcourt ses veines. Et en toute honnêteté, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le kangourou Jaune

**Disclaimer : Aux dernières nouvelles, ils appartiennent toujours à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note : Ce texte ne convient pas à un public jeune, merci de vous abstenir de le lire si vous n'êtes ni majeur, ni vacciné ) ! Joyeux SasuNaru day!  
**

**Merci à Tamaki pour sa correction au poil!  
**

* * *

**Le Kangourou Jaune**

« Narutoooo ! ».

Ce cri de haine s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke alors que l'envie de tuer celui dont il venait de hurler le nom, lui faisait serrer les poings de rage. Son visage portait ce rictus mauvais qui suffisait à faire trembler bon nombre d'ennemis et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Maudissant le jeune ninja à voix haute, il fit un pas au milieu du décor ravagé dans lequel il se trouvait, pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit en poussant un long soupir.

Autour de lui, les tiroirs de la commode étaient tous ouverts, certains à même le sol, des tas de vêtements remués sans ménagement s'en échappaient. L'armoire n'était pas mieux, tout comme le reste de la chambre, le fauteuil avait été bousculé avec colère et il savait que plusieurs pièces de l'appartement offraient le même paysage apocalyptique. Il avait tout retourné mais ses recherches s'étaient avérées infructueuses et il avait encore du mal à l'accepter.

Il frappa violemment dans le matelas pour faire passer sa frustration mais rien n'y faisait.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Naruto avait osé lui faire ça. C'était une chose qu'il n'ait pas fait la lessive alors que le panier de linge sale débordait déjà lorsqu'il était parti en mission. Et cela même, alors qu'il avait voulu s'y mettre et que cet imbécile patenté lui avait promis de le faire, prétextant qu'il fallait qu'il se repose avant sa mission… le tout pour finir par lui sauter dessus comme s'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis six mois. Oui, c'était une chose et si cela l'agaçait, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait le coup. Par contre, qu'il soit allé jusqu'à utiliser les sous-vêtements propres de l'Uchiha, les cinq qui étaient sagement pliés dans son tiroir, le sien, celui qu'il aurait mieux fait de piéger avant de partir, tout ça parce qu'il avait la flemme de laver, alors là, il ne pouvait pas le lui pardonner. La moindre des choses aurait été d'en laisser au moins un.

Il ferma les yeux, passant en revue les options qu'il lui restait.

Premièrement, se balader nu sous ses vêtements. C'était une possibilité, mais Sasuke aimait sentir ses parties maintenues bien en place et il se fichait bien de ce qu'en pensaient les autres. Allez vous battre à poil sous un pantalon, le kiki se balançant et on en reparlerait. Et même s'il ne comptait pas s'entraîner ou quoi que ce soit dans les heures à venir, cela ne changeait rien.

Deuxièmement, conserver le caleçon qu'il avait sur lui en arrivant, mais franchement après plus de deux semaines de mission dont la dernière sans la possibilité de pouvoir prendre une douche ou de se changer, c'était une option tout simplement inenvisageable.

Troisièmement, porter un des nombreux boxers sales qui traînaient dans la salle de bain. Après tout, ils n'avaient été portés qu'un jour, mais sincèrement, l'odeur qui s'échappait du panier à linge, même si elle n'avait rien d'épouvantable ne lui donnait clairement pas envie, surtout maintenant qu'il était lui-même propre.

Il soupira de nouveau.

Il restait une ultime solution, la quatrième : ça. Cette chose qui trônait seule au milieu du tiroir où se trouvaient habituellement les caleçons et boxers de Naruto, et qui, ressortant sur le fond blanc du meuble, semblait le narguer. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il s'agissait là de l'ultime sous-vêtement propre de la maison. Bien qu'il n'en soit pas surpris. Il avait beau ne pas vouloir le jeter, son amant refusait de porter ce slip. C'était certainement pour cela qu'il s'était joyeusement servi dans le tiroir de Sasuke, d'ailleurs.

Ce dernier se releva, s'avançant jusqu'à la commode, les yeux rivés sur la chose, la fusillant du regard comme s'il s'agissait d'un de ses pires ennemis. Du bout des doigts, il attrapa le vêtement qui se déplia, s'offrant dans toute sa splendeur. L'héritier des Uchiha remua la tête de gauche à droite, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'il était là, en train d'envisager de porter ça.

Ça, en l'occurrence, n'avait pourtant rien de si terrible que cela. Ce n'était qu'un petit slip kangourou de rien du tout, mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Il n'avait rien contre les slips en soi, mais cette forme, cette forme… Et cette couleur. Il aurait pu être noir ou blanc ou gris ou… mais jaune, pourquoi jaune ? Quelle idée Naruto avait bien pu avoir le jour où il avait acheté ça. Et il pouvait prétendre ce qu'il voulait, parler de nécessité et autres choses du genre, au fond de lui, Sasuke avait toujours été persuadé que son compagnon avait dû soit perdre un pari, soit être soûl pour acquérir une chose pareille. Il ne parvenait même pas à comprendre qu'une personne ait seulement osé mettre en vente une horreur comme celle qu'il tenait toujours du bout des doigts.

Il soupira de nouveau, conscient de la superficialité de son comportement. Après tout, un slip restait un slip et il n'allait tout de même pas rester à poil comme ça pendant des heures.

« Allez », dit-il pour s'encourager.

Il attrapa la chose à deux mains et passa une première jambe, puis la seconde et remonta l'outrageux sous-vêtement, tirant légèrement sur l'élastique pour englober sa verge avant d'appuyer un peu dessus pour la mettre en place et éviter de la coincer dans ce dernier. Il continua au niveau de ses reins, avant, dans un geste indispensable mais peu élégant, de bien positionner ses testicules.

Et voilà, c'était fait...

Au même instant, dans les escaliers qui permettaient d'atteindre l'appartement dans lequel vivaient les deux ninjas, Naruto remontait gaiement, les bras chargés de courses : une bonne chose à rayer de sa liste de « A faire avant le retour de Sasuke pour éviter qu'il ne me chidorise de rage ». Il avait fait le plein complet, était passé chez le primeur préféré de son compagnon, pour lui ramener des tomates pleines et d'un rouge éclatant, ainsi que d'autres petites choses que son amant appréciait. Il savait qu'il lui restait encore pas mal de boulot dans l'appartement, mais Sasuke ne revenait que le lendemain, aussi la situation était-elle donc sous contrôle. La plus grosse corvée restait la lessive. Il était conscient de n'avoir aucune excuse pour que cette dernière ne soit pas encore faite, si ce n'était une flemme monumentale. Cela faisait plusieurs matins, alors qu'il se servait dans les vêtements de son compagnon, qu'il se faisait une petite morale, se disant que ce jour-là, sans faute, il s'y mettait. Mais comme toujours, il avait repoussé, prétextant qu'il avait encore le temps. Seulement, aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il, c'était le dernier jour. Il faisait beau et le linge serait sec le soir même et il pourrait tout à loisir le plier et le ranger pour que tout soit en ordre pour le lendemain.

Il ne retint pas un petit rire satisfait, celui-là même qu'il avait enfant quand il venait de faire une bonne farce. Il pourrait peut-être même faire croire à Sasuke qu'il avait fait la lessive deux fois.

Autant dire qu'à peine eut-il franchi la porte de l'appartement, son sourire espiègle s'effaça bien rapidement. Précautionneusement, il posa les courses sur la table de la cuisine et avança à la recherche de son amant, s'attendant au pire. Et au vu de ce qu'il découvrait, le pire était peut-être encore mieux que ce qu'il allait trouver.

Aussi discret qu'il ait essayé de se faire, ses efforts furent ruinés quand un « Oups » sonore lui échappa alors que ses yeux se posaient sur les fesses de son compagnon, recouvertes par le slip kangourou jaune, celui-là même qu'il n'avait pas voulu porter ce matin-là, préférant l'ultime boxer propre de Sasuke. Tout à coup, il se dit qu'il aurait été bon de pouvoir revenir en arrière et de revoir sa décision du moment. Et puis, son amant se retourna et Naruto sut qu'il était un homme mort.

« Toi », grogna celui-ci alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui, une aura noire autour de lui.

Le jinchuuriki recula, pas assez vite, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur du couloir, une main ferme enserrant son cou. Le visage de l'Uchiha était fermé, dur, il avait ce rictus que Naruto n'avait jamais aimé y voir, tant il était mauvais signe pour lui. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas réellement le tuer, et ce malgré la pression sur sa trachée. Il était conscient aussi qu'avec la fatigue de sa mission, s'il parvenait à se libérer et s'enfuir, il tiendrait plus longtemps que son amant, mais cela ne ferait que repousser l'inévitable et accessoirement l'énerverait encore plus. Il réfléchit rapidement aux autres possibilités qui s'offraient à lui pour éviter l'affrontement et choisit celle qui lui paraissait la plus efficace dans un cas comme celui-là.

« Baise-moi ! » dit-il alors qu'il passait ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke et, profitant de l'espace entre leurs corps, enroulait ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Ce dernier eut un très léger mouvement de recul de la tête.

« Tu essayes d'éviter une dispute en me proposant du sexe ?

— Oui », assuma parfaitement Naruto.

De sa découverte de la sexualité, ce dernier avait retenu plusieurs choses. D'abord, c'était bon, terriblement même et c'était à se demander pourquoi il avait attendu aussi longtemps pour goûter à une chose pareille, mais enfin chacun connaissait les péripéties de sa relation avec Sasuke et si cet idiot n'avait pas décidé de déserter, peut-être bien qu'ils auraient pu gagner quelques années de pratique… mais c'était une autre histoire. Ensuite, il avait tout à coup mieux compris l'obsession de Jiraiya et Kakashi, qui d'ailleurs lui semblaient nettement moins pervers avec le recul.

En dehors de cela, il avait remarqué que c'était une excellente façon de se réconcilier, il trouvait qu'on parvenait à dire beaucoup de choses avec son corps et puis de toute façon, les beaux discours n'avaient jamais été son fort et si on ajoutait Sasuke dans la balance, autant dire que résoudre un conflit en parlant tenait de l'impossible, quoi qu'en dise Sakura et Ino. Elles étaient des femmes et il partait du principe qu'elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre la relation entre deux hommes. C'était sexiste ? Peut-être. Il ne pensait pas moins avoir raison sur la question.

Pour en revenir au sexe, il avait, dernièrement, découvert que c'était aussi une très bonne façon d'éviter les engueulades. Et il n'hésitait jamais à en user. Oh, il ne fallait pas croire qu'il était le seul à avoir mis sur pied une technique anti-dispute. Sasuke, lui, tournait les talons ou quittait la pièce, ne revenant qu'une fois Naruto calmé. Bien sûr, il refusait de reconnaître une quelconque volonté de cet ordre, mais le jinchuuriki n'était pas dupe et y voyait la preuve que son amant tenait à lui et à l'équilibre de leur relation.

Néanmoins, si vous lui aviez demandé son avis, il vous aurait dit que sa tactique à lui était nettement plus satisfaisante mais il ne pouvait nier l'efficacité de celle de son compagnon. Cela devenait difficile de se disputer avec l'autre quand ce dernier n'y était plus. Il était bien obligé de lui concéder cela. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'heure présente…

Sans plus laisser le temps à Sasuke de réfléchir – une mauvaise idée dans ce genre de circonstances – il plongea le visage dans son cou pour y laper sa peau, remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

« Sasuke, y murmura-t-il, j'ai envie.

— Ne mens pas pour t'en sortir », grogna l'autre.

Naruto laissa un petit rire lui échapper.

« Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que j'ai tout le temps envie de faire l'amour avec toi. Éviter que nous nous disputions », il bécota sa joue, « … n'est que la cerise sur le gâteau ».

Et comme pour affirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, il frotta son bas-ventre contre les abdominaux de son compagnon, lui faisant sentir, même s'il n'était pas encore dur, que l'excitation commençait à faire son effet. Il faillit ajouter que l'avoir découvert à moitié nu en slip, aussi laid que soit ce dernier, était suffisant après presque quinze jours sans se voir, mais il supposa, à juste titre, que le sujet du kangourou jaune était de ceux qu'il valait mieux éviter de ramener sur le tapis. Sasuke ne dit rien mais ses mains lâchèrent le cou de sa victime pour se poser sous ses fesses. Naruto sourit, il savait que l'honnêteté était souvent une bonne option avec son compagnon. Mais la partie n'était pas encore gagnée, il pouvait le dire à la tension qui animait encore le corps auquel il s'attachait.

« Tu ne mérites pas que je laisse passer aussi facilement.

— Qui te dit de faire ça ? » demanda le blond alors qu'il reculait son buste pour pouvoir lui faire face.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, leurs yeux se fixant.

« Allez quoi, fais-toi plaisir, fais de moi ce que tu veux, » susurra le jinchuuriki avant d'afficher un sourire coquin.

Son amant leva les yeux au ciel, n'en revenant pas de son culot. Il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait sur les fesses. Il laissa Naruto lui lécher délicatement les lèvres.

« Allez, Sasuke… punis-moi pour ne pas avoir fait la lessive », réclama-t-il dans un haussement de sourcil aguicheur.

Il sentit ce dernier frémir, une toute autre tension parcourant son corps. Il sourit. Voilà qui était intéressant.

« Ne tente pas le diable, Naruto.

— Oh je sais exactement qui je tente, ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux endurer tout ce que tu voudras me faire. A moins que ce ne soit toi qui… ».

Comme il s'y attendait, la fin de sa phrase fut étouffée sous un baiser brutal, alors même que son corps était écrasé contre le mur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour que la langue de Sasuke puisse s'y introduire, le laissant mener la danse. Il ne put retenir un grognement de contentement. Il avait beau tout aimer dans le sexe, ce genre de baisers sauvages l'électrisait littéralement. Rien ne pouvait autant l'échauffer que l'enroulement de leurs langues l'une autour de l'autre, que le bruit de succion que cela provoquait quand leurs bouches se relâchaient. Il ne retint même pas un petit couinement quand Sasuke se recula, en aspirant sa lèvre inférieure. Ce dernier afficha un sourire fier, avant de replonger dans la bouche ouverte qui l'attendait avec impatience. Il aimait avoir le pouvoir de mettre Naruto dans cet état aussi facilement, sans compter qu'il n'était pas insensible à ce genre d'échange lui non plus. Profitant du point d'appui que représentait le mur, il relâcha les fesses de son amant, lui laissant le soin de se maintenir en position, ses mains venant saisir sa tête pour la positionner comme il le voulait.

Pendant ce temps, celles de Naruto étaient déjà parties ouvrir sa propre braguette, ce qui, compte tenu de sa position, n'était pas d'une facilité enfantine. Et bien évidemment, son sexe maintenant en pleine érection n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire. Le baiser de Sasuke se fit plus autoritaire et passionné et le fit frissonner. Bien malgré lui, car cela l'entravait dans son entreprise de déshabillage, ses reins se mirent en mouvement, le faisant se frotter contre le corps du brun. La délicieuse friction finit de l'exciter et il avait déjà envie de passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais Sasuke semblait vouloir encore faire durer le plaisir, car à chaque fois que leurs lèvres se séparaient, il était celui qui initiait un nouveau baiser. Pour autant, ses mains avaient entrepris de faire leur petit tour de propriétaire et avaient quitté le crâne du blond pour caresser son corps plié. Ses doigts passèrent d'abord sur ses flancs, son dos, avant de continuer sur ses fesses, qu'ils malaxèrent avec envie.

Naruto se tortilla en gémissant, mordillant les lèvres de Sasuke. Lorsque les doigts de ce dernier poussèrent sur le tissu de son pantalon pour venir suivre la raie de ses fesses, s'y baladant, il grogna.

« Sas… »

Mais une fois de plus, l'autre ne le laissa pas finir. Il savait pertinemment bien ce que voulait son amant, il avait juste décidé qu'il ne le lui donnerait pas maintenant. Ils s'embrassèrent et s'échauffèrent encore un moment, laissant la passion et l'envie grandir entre eux. Et puis, Sasuke amorça un mouvement de recul et Naruto n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'il voulait, enfin, passer à la suite. Il relâcha les hanches de son amant et surprenant ce dernier, glissa au sol, entraînant avec lui l'infâme slip kangourou jaune jusqu'à ses chevilles, se retrouvant nez à nez avec le sexe érigé du brun. Sexe qu'il ne tarda pas à prendre en bouche, obligeant son propriétaire à prendre appui contre le mur, une paume sur ce dernier, l'autre venant instinctivement se perdre dans les cheveux blonds, imposant rapidement son rythme.

Naruto le laissa faire, ouvrant la bouche et enroulant sa langue autour du membre. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ceux de Sasuke qui ne quittaient pas son visage. Certains auraient dit que la vision que ce dernier avait en face de lui était obscène, mais lui la trouvait incroyablement érotique. La manière dont les lèvres de son compagnon étaient ouvertes autour de sa verge, l'air gourmand qu'il avait et la façon dont ses yeux brillaient, il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il clôt cependant un instant les paupières pour se concentrer sur les sensations qui le parcouraient, laissant le plaisir grandir en lui, ne retenant pas quelques gémissements, ses reins accélérant leur rythme.

Un peu de bave coulait sur le menton du blond, mais il s'en fichait. Il observait le visage de son amant, les expressions qui le sillonnaient alors que la jouissance se répandait très certainement dans son corps. De son côté, il se masturbait d'une main, ne sachant pas ce que Sasuke choisirait de faire et ne comptant certainement pas rester en plan. Mais ce dernier se recula finalement, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il ne voulait pas jouir dans sa bouche. Naruto se releva, s'apprêtant à le suivre dans la chambre. Cependant, à sa surprise, ce dernier le retourna pour le mettre face au mur, venant se coller derrière lui.

« Oh, c'est comme ça que tu veux jouer ?

— Huhum. »

Les mains de Sasuke donnèrent un petit élan au pantalon du spn compagnon qui ne tenait plus par grand-chose, et la gravité finit de faire son office, le vêtement descendant aux chevilles du jeune homme. De son côté, le brun avait envoyé le kangourou voler à l'autre bout du couloir, peu soucieux de son devenir.

« J'espère pour toi que tu as… joué par là pendant mon absence », dit-il alors que ses doigts allaient caresser l'intimité de Naruto, « parce que je ne compte pas attendre que tu sois prêt.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit le jinchuuriki alors qu'il donnait un coup de fesses pour pousser un peu son amant et se mettre dans la bonne position.

— Ah oui ? » demanda Sasuke, son ton ne parvenant pas à cacher son intérêt quant à ce nouveau développement.

Il avait dit cela uniquement pour plaisanter s'attendant plutôt à ce que son amant réponde par la négative ou le traite de pervers, certainement pas à ce qu'il acquiesce.

« Oui et plusieurs fois si tu veux tout savoir. »

Sasuke déglutit bruyamment, son bas-ventre se contractant sensiblement.

« Et tu as… pensé à moi pendant que tu te masturbais ?

— Huhum, j'ai imaginé que c'était toi, susurra Naruto en faisant rouler le sexe de l'Uchiha contre ses fesses, que c'étaient tes doigts qui me pénétraient. »

Sasuke ne parvint pas à maîtriser le frisson qui contracta son corps en imaginant son amant en train de se donner du plaisir de cette façon.

« Merde, Naruto, lâcha-t-il alors que dans un nouvel empressement, il saisissait sa verge, l'envie de faire l'amour devenant tout à coup impérieuse.

— Ça t'excite de savoir que je me fais ça en pensant à toi ? demanda l'autre sur un ton faussement innocent.

— Ça m'excite de savoir que tu fais ça tout court », avoua Sasuke alors qu'il présentait son sexe à l'intimité de son amant.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire, amusé de découvrir cette facette de son compagnon. Puis, sentant la verge de ce dernier pousser sur la barrière de son corps, il bougea de concert avec lui pour lui permettre de la passer. Il ne retint pas le soupir de contentement que cela lui procura, heureux de retrouver cette sensation étrange et addictive d'être rempli. De son côté, Sasuke prit un bref instant pour savourer la chaleur qui l'entourait, avant de se mettre en mouvement, obéissant à la pulsion de ses reins, échauffés par ce que son cerveau avait imaginé quelques secondes plus tôt. Ses va-et-vient furent de suite amples et rapides, cette histoire de masturbation avait totalement affolé ses sens, et son besoin de jouir se faisait pressant. Loin de s'en plaindre, Naruto se pencha un peu plus en avant, appréciant la profonde pénétration que cette position lui offrait. Ses vocalises de plaisir ne tardèrent pas à résonner dans le couloir, amplifiant celui du brun.

Ce dernier augmenta rapidement sa cadence, donnant à leur étreinte ce côté sauvage qui pouvait les pousser dans leurs retranchements par moment. Le blond s'y abandonna avec passion, répondant aux poussées de Sasuke, cambrant les reins, recherchant même un peu la violence que son amant semblait vouloir encore contenir. Il se fichait bien que l'autre lui fasse mal, c'était trop bon quand ils le faisaient comme ça. De sa main droite, il attrapa sa verge, se masturbant à un rythme soutenu. Peu lui importait de faire durer le plaisir, il voulait jouir maintenant, tout de suite.

« Sa… bon, c'est… Ah… Sa... ahh. »

Le reste de ce qu'il voulait dire se perdit dans une onomatopée dénuée de sens, lorsqu'un coup de reins particulièrement puissant le frappa. Sasuke réaffirma sa prise sur sa hanche, la sueur qui les recouvrait rendait leurs peaux glissantes et l'empêchait de s'y maintenir comme il le voulait. Il se gorgeait des gémissements et autres cris que poussait son amant, ne parvenant pas non plus à rester silencieux face à la vague de plaisir qui le parcourait. La salive avait depuis longtemps séché et le frottement sur son sexe devenait douce brûlure et cette petite douleur se mêlait au plaisir et lui faisait perdre pied. Il plaqua sa main droite sur celle de Naruto, s'y accrochant comme il le pouvait, y prenant appui.

Il se sentait partir mais pas assez vite à son goût, son corps fatigué par deux semaines de mission harassante criait son désaccord devant cet exercice improvisé tout en s'y adonnant avec un besoin frisant la frénésie. Ses jambes en partie pliées pour lui permettre de se mouvoir en Naruto protestaient violemment, les muscles à la limite de la tétanie, mais l'Uchiha serra les dents, il était hors de question qu'il s'arrête maintenant. Il s'accrocha un peu plus encore à son amant, s'enivrant de son odeur, de la chaleur qui émanait de lui, courant après un orgasme qui se faisait désirer. Quand enfin il se sentit partir, il poussa un cri bruyant et se déversa en plusieurs jets puissants. Naruto activa les mouvements de sa main gauche, contractant son corps pour retenir encore celui de Sasuke en lui, désireux d'atteindre l'orgasme lui aussi. Son bras droit tremblait légèrement d'être resté crispé tout ce temps pour empêcher les coups de reins du brun de l'écraser contre le mur.

« Sasuke », se plaignit-il quand ce dernier se retira.

L'Uchiha ne put retenir un sourire devant le geignement de son amant. Il s'effondra au sol de l'autre côté du couloir, glissant le long du mur à côté de la porte de leur chambre.

« Tu ne mérites pas que je t'aide à finir, murmura-t-il.

— Je peux très bien le faire moi-même », lui répondit le jinchuuriki d'un air de défi.

Il s'assit lui aussi dos contre le mur, écartant bien les jambes tout en le narguant d'un regard effronté. Les yeux de Sasuke se fixèrent instantanément sur l'intimité rougie de son amant d'où s'écoulait sa semence. Naruto y dirigea son index et son majeur. Le couloir n'était pas assez large pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir la façon dont les pupilles de l'Uchiha s'étaient dilatées et l'intérêt que la scène lui provoquait.

Il commença à enfoncer une phalange, se léchant les lèvres d'une façon qui aurait pu être ridicule si tout le reste n'était pas aussi affreusement érotique.

« Non, stop viens là, dit Sasuke.

— Tu es sûr, demanda Naruto, ça a l'air de te plaire.

— Beaucoup trop mais je ne suis pas en état de remettre ça. Et, il est hors de question que tu fasses ça sans que je puisse te prendre juste après. »

Sa voix trahissait à quel point il lui était difficile de demander à Naruto d'interrompre son petit show, mais il connaissait aussi les limites de son corps. Le blondinet ressortit son doigt et s'avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à venir s'asseoir sur les genoux du brun. Ils se sourirent. La main gauche de Sasuke glissa le long de la joue de son amant, avant de continuer jusqu'à son crâne, approchant ce dernier de lui. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était tout en douceur et dura tout le temps qu'il fallut au brun pour faire jouir son compagnon.

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, pour la petite histoire, l'idée m'était venue, quand je m'étais baladée pour la première fois sur le blog SINTE lors du premier round de ce défi pour voir un peu le type de photos qu'il y avait, et donc, il y en avait une d'un mec avec un slip kangourou jaune et voilà...  
**

**Et sinon, pour les fans de « How I've met your mother », vous aurez reconnu les techniques anti-disputes d'un certain couple (je m'en voudrais de spoiler !).**


End file.
